Vehicles are used to complete various types of tasks, including object and people transportation. With advances in technology, some vehicles are configured with systems that enable the vehicles to operate in a partial or fully autonomous mode. When operating in a partial or fully autonomous mode, some or all of the navigation aspects of vehicle operation are controlled by a vehicle control system rather than a traditional human driver. Autonomous operation of a vehicle can involve systems sensing the vehicle's surrounding environment to enable a computing system to plan and safely execute navigating routes to reach desired destinations.